Chroniques de Maraudeurs
by Androma
Summary: Comment faire quand la paix est plus difficile à vivre que la guerre? Quand en plus un lointain passé vient s'en mêler, il est aisé de perdre ses repères. Ou quand le temps des Maraudeurs vient interférer dans la vie d'Harry. Enjoy! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chroniques de Maraudeurs – A blink from You**

* * *

Les jours sombres étaient maintenant passés. Tout du moins, ils l'étaient pour tous les sorciers qui n'avaient pas été personnellement impliqués dans la Grande Guerre, ceux qui n'avaient pas perdu de proches, ou encore qui n'avaient pas du choisir un camp au point de sacrifier leur vie.

Le nom d'Harry Potter était devenu plus que célèbre, il était maintenant mythique, au point que même les Moldus l'entendaient très souvent chuchotté autour d'eux dans la rue. Les sorciers ne prêtaient plus attention à la discrétion, et le Ministère ne pouvait pas leur reprocher.

L'euphorie ne retombait toujours pas parmi la société magique; cette fièvre qui avait succédé à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard s'était répandue dans tout le pays, et en dépassait même les frontières. A y regarder de loin, on aurait pu croire que cette joie était partagée par tous; pourtant, de nombreux sorciers avaient perdu tout un pan de leur vie et de leur personnalité durant cette période, et regardaient l'avenir avec autant voire plus de crainte que leur passé. Un certain Harry Potter était dans ce cas, et connaissait bien ce sentiment. Toute sa vie durant, il n'avait connu que deux choses: la vie chez les Dursley, et sa scolarité à Poudlard, ponctuée à de nombreuses reprises par le rappel de sa « mission ». Harry avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait pas été la sienne, il ne l'avait pas vécue: on lui avait imposée. Maintenant que Voldemort avait enfin rendu son dernier souffle, Harry sentait que sa vie lui était comme arrachée, et le jeune homme ne sentait qu'une chose devant lui: le vide. Il ne savait ni comment agir, ni comment réagir aux événements, il avait même perdu jusque la complicité qu'il partageait auparavant avec ses amis. Pourtant, il se devait de faire front à certaines situations, et prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis du monde l'entourant.

Au beau milieu de l'effervescence qui ne cessait de s'emparer des populations, un bâtiment de petite taille restait néanmoins en berne. Quelques personnes se trouvaient dans celui-ci, assises sur des bancs, semblant attendre quelque événement. Le sorcier le plus connu du monde magique faisait partie de celles-ci, et prenait d'ailleurs place au premier rang des sièges installés là pour l'occasion. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper légèrement de son pied contre le sol. Etait-ce le stress, ou un moyen de contenir ses sentiments? Nul n'aurait pu le dire.

* * *

Harry avait vraiment l'impression que cela devenait une habitude. Combien y en avait-il eu? Il n'aurait su compter. Il y avait tout d'abord eu ses parents, puis Sirius, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Tonks, Fred... Et maintenant c'était au tour de Remus Lupin.

Harry tenait la main de Ginny, dont les larmes emplissaient les yeux d'habitude si rieurs. Lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le dernier des maraudeurs avait disparu dans cette guerre, qui avait semblé interminable. Tous avaient eu une vie si courte! Harry resserra sa main autour de celle de Ginny.

L'envoyé du ministère entra dans la petite salle, qui était presque vide. Peu de monde s'était déplacé pour Remus. Cela l'attrista, quand il repensa à la démesure qui avait au contraire marqué les funérailles d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais tellement de sorciers étaient morts durant cette guerre... ils n'étaient que peu de survivants pouvant être présents aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient là, célébrant le souvenir de leur ami. Assis derrière eux, Mc Gonagall semblait trop droite sur son siège pour que cela soit naturel. A ses côtés, Hagrid semblait détruit par la perte de tant de sorciers qui lui avaient donné sa chance.

Les autres Weasley n'étaient pas présents. Ce n'était bien entendu pas par manque de respect envers la mémoire de Remus, mais ils préparaient alors les funérailles de leur fils, et étaient totalement assommés par cette perte. George, de son côté, était resté dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, semblant s'enfermer dans le travail, se raccrocher au projet qu'il avait eu avec son frère.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione. Elle fixait le sol, n'osant lever les yeux cet avenir qui l'effrayait tant. Les sentiments s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Elle qui n'avait que des certitudes à propos de la magie, des livres et des savoirs acquis à Poudlard! A quoi lui avaient-ils finalement servis? Hermione commençait à douter de tout, et pensait même, à cet instant, à retourner chez ses parents, abandonnant derrière elle ce monde magique aussi éblouissant que dangereux. A côté de celle-ci, Ron tentait de contenir ses sentiments et sa tristesse vis-à-vis du sort de Remus autant que du sort de son frère et de sa famille toute entière. La seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir était qu'il était certain de devoir prendre soin d'Hermione, et d'être fort pour elle. Pourtant, il ne savait pas comment réagir avec son amie... devait-il, comme Harry avec Ginny, lui tenir la main? Ou entourer ses épaules de son bras? Il se décida alors à poser tout simplement sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, espérant que cela suffirait à la réconforter.

Des spasmes, si l'on peut les nommer ainsi, secouaient les membres d'Hagrid. Lui qui était déjà si facilement sensible à tous les petits événements de la vie, tant de pertes subites lui avaient totalement fait perdre ses repères.

Harry tourna la tête vers celui qu'il pensait être quelque adjoint envoyé par le ministère, mais fut plus que surpris de voir Kingsley lui-même, le nouveau ministre qui s'était déplacé pour ces retrouvailles en petit comité, quoique formelles.

Kingsley inspira un grand coup, puis prit la parole, la voix tremblante:

« Bonjour à tous. J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, mais... »

Il prit une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft, la décacheta et la parcourut, avant de dire tout haut:

« Le testament de Remus a été modifié il y a peu, quelques jours seulement avant la Grande Bataille. »

Harry était surpris. Il aurait suspecté quelque chose de plus... magique pour un testament de sorcier, et pourtant les testaments magiques semblaient finalement identiques quant à leur forme à ceux que connaissait Harry, bien que différents, bien sûr, dans leur contenu. La lecture du testament de Sirius avait été faite au contraire de manière plus intime, celui-ci étant toujours, au moment de sa disparition, considéré comme meurtrier et recherché comme tel.

Kinsgley commença à lire le testament en lui-même:

« Moi, Remus Lupin, lègue toutes mes possessions aux membres de ma famille et à mes amis. Je lègue tout d'abord mon coffre de Gringotts à Nymphadora Tonks, qui contient toutes mes économies ainsi que certains effets personnels. En cas de disparition de nous deux... tout l'argent reviendra à Teddy à sa majorité, qui lui-même restera jusque là, le cas échéant, sous la garde de sa grand mère maternelle Andromeda Tonks. Je lègue ensuite tous mes manuscrits conjointement à Hermione Granger et, si elle le souhaite, à la bibliothèque privée de Poudlard. Celle-ci, je le sais, est celle qui en fera le meilleur usage. Enfin, je lègue à Harry la clé que voici, qui ouvre un coffre à Gringotts. Il y trouvera un objet très spécial qui le concerne lui seul, et personne d'autre.

Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien d'autre à léguer à mes autres amis et relations, mais qu'ils sachent tous que je les porte dans mon coeur avec le plus grand respect.

Dans le cas où l'un ou l'autre de mes légataires n'aurait pas survécu, je confie la charge de les redistribuer comme bon lui semble à Minerva Mc Gonagall, ou enfin, si celle-ci avait connu un sort aussi fâcheux que le mien, à Andromeda Tonks. »

Harry était déçu. Il avait espéré retrouver son ami et ancien professeur dans quelque chose de plus... personnel, et pourtant le testament était ce qu'il y avait de plus formel et de plus concis.

La fin de la « cérémonie » se déroula comme le début, formelle et officielle. Harry aurait espéré un signe d'affection de la part de Kingsley, mais celui-ci quitta la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire.

Mc Gonagall se dirigea vers le groupe composé de Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, et leur dit:

« J'espère que ça va, vous quatre. Je... Je serai directrice de Poudlard dès la rentrée de septembre et j'espère sincèrement vous y voir, autant en tant qu'élève qu'en tant qu'amis et soutiens dans cette épreuve. Les plus jeunes doivent savoir, doivent apprendre et comprendre. Et personne mieux que vous ne pourra leur relater les faits, et dire ce que l'on ressent dans une telle situation... J'espère vraiment vous y accueillir... »

Son visage était creusé autant par la tristesse que par la fatigue. Elle portait un gros poids sur ses épaules, et cela était perceptible plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sur ces quelques paroles, tous les sorciers présents quittèrent la pièce et se séparèrent sans plus de mots.

* * *

Ginny et Harry décidèrent de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse dès le lendemain. Harry aurait voulu s'y rendre seul, mais celle-ci avait insisté, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de la contredire.

Ils ne parlaient plus beaucoup depuis la Grande Bataille. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Tous deux auraient eu envie de passer à autre chose, de faire comme si ça ne s'était pas produit, mais aucun ne pouvait nier les événements. Cela s'était produit, et le nier aurait signifier renier tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifié à cette cause, tout comme Harry l'avait lui-même fait.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant Gringotts, et l'édifice, qui pourtant leur était bien connu, leur sembla aujourd'hui différent, comme nouveau.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le bâtiment. Les instants qui suivirent semblèrent à Harry comme une éternité à la fois infinie et très brève, un rêve éveillé dans lequel il se contentait de se laisser porter par le monde extérieur. C'était Ginny qui avait demandé aux Gobelins de les mener au coffre de Remus Lupin, et pourtant en donnant la clé qui aurait dû appartenir à celui-ci, le Gobelin annonça le numéro d'un autre coffre, le 711, celui appartenant à un certain Sirius Black. Un sentiment d'étonnement parcourut Ginny, qui resta néanmoins concentrée sur le Gobelin, se rendant bien compte qu'Harry n'était pas capable pour le moment de se concentrer: il n'avait même pas réagi au numéro de coffre.

Les deux sorciers accompagnés du Gobelin pénétrèrent dans un wagonnet, qui descendit dans les entrailles de Londres, sous le Chemin de Traverse.

Arrivés devant une petite porte de bois foncé massif, Harry descendit machinalement de la petite voiture, accompagné du gobelin de chez Gringotts. Ce dernier inséra la clé dans une serrure complexe, qui menait à de nombreux rouages invisibles aux yeux des hypothétiques visiteurs. La porte se désenclancha, découvrant une grande pièce pourtant en grande partie vide: le contenu du coffre avait été vidé et transféré dans celui d'Harry, légataire de son parrain après la disparition de ceui-ci.

La pièce contenait cependant un objet qui n'était pas présent lors du legs de son parrain: un coffret d'une taille qui n'était ni impressionnante, ni minuscule, mais dont le contenu restait un mystère pour Harry comme pour Ginny, qui observait de la porte.

Harry se baissa pour empoigner le coffret, le plaça sous son bras et quitta la pièce, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui, repensant à son parrain.

En ressortant du bâtiment, Harry se sentait à la fois plus léger et angoissé à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire. Alors qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le contenu du paquet, Harry se sentait comme soulagé d'avoir mené sa quête à Gringotts à ses fins, et savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer afin de s'isoler, et enfin découvrir le dernier secret de Lupin.

Pourtant, il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi au chemin de Traverse, malgré l'avis contraire d'Harry. Celui-ci traînait des pieds, n'ayant qu'une envie: rentrer. Il finit pourtant par se laisser convaincre par Ginny, gardant pourtant en tête sa première idée: il rentrerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Ginny n'avait pourtant aucune envie de faire une après-midi shopping ou détente, mais avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à George à sa boutique de magie: elle savait que celui-ci y était revenu dès que possible, afin de s'isoler des habituelles condoléances de simples inconnus, faignant qu'être désolés.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, celle-ci leur sembla en quelque sorte en berne. Certains étalages restaient inhabituellement vides, n'étant pas réapprovisionnés par le propriétaire, qui s'avérait maintenant être unique.

Les yeux de George s'illuminèrent quand ils les vit tous deux entrer dans la boutique. Il se dirigea vers eux et les prit dans ses bras, visiblement soulagés de les voir dans la boutique auparavant vide.

Peu de passants entraient dans la boutique, peu déhambulaient même dans le Chemin de Traverse, même si les habitudes étaient peu à peu reprises, en même temps que la vie reprenait son cours pour ces familles qui n'avaient pas forcément vécu et ressenti la guerre avec une intensité telle que l'avaient ressentis les Weasley.

Ginny et Harry ne restèrent pas très longtemps dans la boutique, Ginny voyant bien l'impatience d'Harry et son obsession vis-à-vis du paquet qu'il tenait avec précaution sous son bras.

George aurait voulu les retenir, mais il ne put s'y résoudre: il les regarda tous deux partir au loin, avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux.

Ginny et Harry croisèrent Drago en sortant de la boutique, mais ils firent mine de ne pas le voir. Celui-ci, pourtant, se retourna à leur passage, avec un début d'envie de leur parler. Pourtant, cette envie n'était pas assez forte, et trop peu de temps s'était déroulé depuis les Evénements. Il se promit pourtant de leur parler dès leur retour à Poudlard.

* * *

A peine Harry et Ginny eurent passés le seuil du Terrier que celui-ci se dirigea vers l'escalier et enjamba les marches quatre à quatre, le coffret toujours sous le bras. Ginny fit mine de le suivre, mais celui-ci se retourna et dit violemment:

« Reste en bas, j'aimerais être seul de temps en temps! »

Celle-ci n'insista pas, les larmes lui montant au yeux. Harry sembla se rendre compte de son trouble, mais avait réellement besoin d'être seul, comme lui avait préconisé le testament de Lupin. Il pesa en un instant ses sentiments contradictoires: il ne voulait pas froisser Ginny, qu'il adorait, et qui de plus venait juste de perdre son frère, mais d'un autre côté il mourait d'envie de découvrir le dernier secret de Lupin, qui lui avait été confié. Il décida alors tout de suite, sans forcément penser aux conséquences, repoussa Ginny, et monta les marches deux à deux, sans plus se préoccuper du monde extérieur. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il s'enferma dans la première pièce qu'il rencontra et s'assit par terre en tailleur, posant le coffret devant lui. Il l'observa encore quelques longs instants, tentant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait contenir de si important aux yeux de Remus.

Il inspira un grand coup, puis souleva le couvercle du paquet, qui lui sembla plus lourd à cet instant que dans les profondeurs de Gringotts.

* * *

**A suivre**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Pour toute remarque, question, suggestion, n'hésitez pas: REVIEWS! Et puis même pour ne rien dire ou presque, reviews quand même! Sinon pas de suite... ;)

Merci beaucoup à Upset, Lina et Elilove pour avoir relu, corrigé et donné leurs impressions sur ce premier chapitre... en espérant continuer à travailler ensemble! ;)

Je voulais vraiment publier ce premier chapitre aujourd'hui, même si j'aurais vraiment aimé le retravailler plus, mais aujourd'hui est une date anniversaire très importante!! Il y a un an jour pour jour, j'étais, accompagnée de quelques milliers de personnes, dans une certaine Queue Party, devant une certaine librairie d'une certaine capitale anglaise, attendant un certain tome 7... Je n'oublierai jamais ce périple de plusieurs dizaines d'heures!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chroniques de Maraudeurs – A blink from You**

**Chapitre 2**

Il inspira un grand coup, puis souleva le couvercle du paquet, qui lui sembla plus lourd à cet instant que dans les profondeurs de Gringotts.

A sa grande surprise, Harry découvrit un objet qu'il connaissait plus que bien: une bassine de pierre, sur laquelle figurait une phrase également bien connue d'Harry:

« I solemny swear I am up to no good ». (je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.)

A la lecture de cette phrase, le coeur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine: ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était une Pensine reprenant la phrase de la carte des Maraudeurs, autrement dit la phrase qui lui faisait le plus penser à son père, ainsi qu'à son parrain.

Sans plus attendre, il se décida à y pénétrer, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

La pièce du Terrier dans laquelle il se trouvait disparut soudainement. Une pièce, fictive cette fois, apparut devant les yeux d'Harry. Celui-ci ne la connaissait pas, bien qu'elle soit dans le style de Poudlard. Celle-ci n'était ni spécialement sombre, ni spécialement éclairée. Et pourtant, elle possédait une aura particulière qui lui conférait un statut unique. Un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna dans un sursaut, et ce qu'il vit alors l'abasourdit.

Son père, son parrain, Remus et Peter se trouvaient là, devant lui. Ils devaient avoir environ son âge, et semblaient réellement heureux. Sirius fit quelques pas en avant, jeta plusieurs regards de gauche à droite semblant chercher des yeux quelque chose, puis se mit à parler:

« Bon alors, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois dire, je ne pense pas que ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire ait déjà été entrepris par quelqu'un... Ok, je me lance. Alors bonjour à tous, à toutes, à toi seul, je ne sais pas bien... »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il? Sirius essayait de lui parler à travers la Pensine? Il fit quelques pas afin de se placer face à son parrain.

« Bon, eh bien... si quelqu'un voit ceci un jour, ça signifiera qu'au moins un d'entre nous aura donné naissance à un petit maraudeur... »

« Au plus grand malheur du monde » ajouta ironiquement Remus, qui se trouvait quelques pas en retrait.

La proximité entre eux était presque palpable tellement elle était puissante.

Peter se décida à prendre la parole:

« Après tout, je suppose que les explications ne sont pas nécessaires, on vous aura sûrement tout expliqué de vive voix en vous transmettant la Pensine en main propre! »

James eut un regard plus sombre:

« Nous ne savons pas si nous leur transmettons de notre vivant, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Peter était là, devant lui, lui adressait la parole et osait même aborder le thème de la transmission de la Pensine... quelle ironie, quand on pense que c'est de sa faute si celle-ci n'a en effet pas été transmise en main propre...

La colère d'Harry lui fit soudainement et involontairement quitter la Pensine. Il n'avait pas vu la fin du souvenir des Maraudeurs, mais il en avait pourtant compris l'essentiel.

Cette Pensine avait appartenu aux Maraudeurs. Pourquoi en avait-il hérité? Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas surtout, c'est ce que contenait ladite Pensine. Afin d'en avoir le coeur net, Harry désira se laisser de nouveau happer par la Pensine. Pourtant, des bruits dans l'escalier qui menait à la pièce où il se trouvait alors l'alarmèrent, et il prit alors une décision immédiate, sans penser aux conséquences: quitter le Terrier sans avertir personne, afin de trouver la quiétude nécessaire à son entreprise. Il rassembla très vite quelques affaires lui appartenant, déposa de nouveau la Pensine dans son coffret, et transplana vers un lieu inconnu de tous, ne laissant derrière lui que du vide et des questions.

Harry réapparut Square Grimmauld, maison qui, après tout, était maintenant en sa possession, et qui était pour lui le seul lieu vraiment en lien avec son parrain.

Il remit précipitemment la Pensine en place, et décida de se laisser happer par celle-ci sans plus se soucier de rien.

Où allait-il arriver cette fois? Harry ressentait une certaine impatience à l'idée de découvrir un souvenir de son père, et pourtant un bémol venait ternir cet entrain: et s'il découvrait une scène comme celle qui avait jâdis opposé un Rogue sans défense face au Levicorpus de son père? Harry souhaita de tout son coeur ne pas assister à une telle scène, espérant que sa volonté-seule contrôlerait en quelque sorte le fonctionnement des souvenirs et l'ordre d'apparition de ceux-ci.

Une salle se forma petit à petit, comme sortant de l'ombre, devant lui. Harry la reconnut tout de suite, alors qu'elle n'était encore que quelques traits: c'était celle-même dans laquelle il se trouvait alors, la pièce du Square Grimmauld qui contenait l'immense arbre généalogique mural des Black. Harry s'attendit alors à se trouver dans un souvenir de son parrain, et fut plus que surpris d'apercevoir un Remus Lupin adulte, loin de ses années d'adolescence à Poudlard comme il s'y serait attendu, et qui parut à Harry comme étant le Remus qu'il avait connu, mort seulement quelques semaines auparavant.

Remus se tenait face à l'arbre, caressant du doigt l'emplacement brûlé qui jadis repésentait Sirius. Il commença alors à parler:

« Bonjour, Harry »

Harry fut réellement surpris d'entendre son ancien professeur s'adresser directement à lui.

« Si tu voulais bien t'assoir dans ce fauteuil, que je sache où tu te situes afin de te parler... »

Harry s'exécuta sans se poser plus de questions, décidé à se laisser porter par le souvenir de Lupin. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers le fauteuil, qui pour lui restait vide, dans le fond de la pièce.

« Eh bien malheureusement, , si tu vois ce souvenir, c'est que je n'ai pas survécu à la Grande Bataille... cela est probable, je le sais bien, et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que toi, tu aies survécu au combat contre Tu-sais-qui. Je suis désolé, comme tu sais, je suis obligé de ne plus prononcer son nom afin de n'être pas découvert par lui... j'espère que la situation aura changé pour vous.

Si j'ai programmé correctement la Pensine, tu devrais avoir déjà vu le souvenir originel qui a fondé cette Pensine... ainsi, tu as compris en quoi consistait l'idée de ce rassemblement de souvenirs. Pourtant, avec le présent souvenir, l'essence de cette entreprise en sera quelque peu changé: la Pensine acquiert maintenant un autre but que celui seul de te montrer nos vieux souvenirs de Maraudeurs. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de te laisser porter par les souvenirs. A partir de maintenant, tu choisiras inconsciemment leur ordre, selon tes envies... et d'ici quelques temps, tu comprendras par toi-même la nouvelle portée de cette Pensine. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais te transmettre, et tu en comprendras la double visée à la fin de tout cela.

Tu te rendras vite compte que cette Pensine est un peu différente des autres dans la manière dont elle fonctionne, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras tout en temps voulu...

Peut-être assisteras-tu à d'autres souvenirs de moi adulte si, un jour, l'envie t'en prend... De même, Dumbledore avait récemment ajouté sa contribution sans en avertir personne en dehors de moi, et j'aimerais que ceci reste un secret, car certaines personnes n'apprécieraient pas que tu voies certaines choses...

Bon, eh bien je pense que c'est à peu près tout... Ah oui, une dernière chose: si par malheur Dora et moi n'ayons tous deux pas survécu... (ses yeux s'assombrirent) le schéma sera répété vis-à-vis de toi, et alors j'espère que tu feras tout ton possible pour que Teddy n'ait pas la même enfance que celle que tu as eu. Un jour, tu lui transmettras cette Pensine afin de l'aider, à son tour, dans sa future quête du passé. Mais cela s'arrête là. Vous deux serez les seuls à profiter de cette Pensine: Vous êtes les seuls héritiers des Maraudeurs. »

La scène disparut immédiatement, et Harry se retrouva, abasourdi, dans la pièce réelle du Square Grimmauld. Qu'avait voulu dire Remus? En quoi la visée de la Pensine avait changé? Harry se sentait comme vidé face à cet objet magique qui contenait tant de souvenirs précieux malgré son aspect paisible et immobile, qui aurait très bien pu paraître inaperçu. Harry ressentait une envie irrépressible de se plonger dans les souvenirs des Maraudeurs à nouveau, mais la fatigue commençait à le torturer si bien qu'il sombra dans les ténèbres, accompagné de Morphée, avant de pouvoir même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé en sursaut par Hermione, qui venait juste de transplaner dans une pièce au rez-de-chaussée. Harry tenta de trouver un lieu où se dissimuler, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et ouvrit la porte, le révélant dans sa tentative de cachette. Hermione se sentit quelques peu gênée de surprendre Harry dans cet état, mais elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains pour lui adresser la parole:

« Harry, on s'inquiète tous... »

« Pas la peine. Je vais bien. » répondit celui-ci plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait même voulu.

« Tu es parti d'un seul coup... »

« Je vais bien je te dis! »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne peux pas

nous laisser sur le côté! »

« Eh bien pourtant... »

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, rougis par des larmes sur le point de couler, d'Hermione. Malgré sa détermination à rester seul et à protéger le secret qui était en sa possession, cette situation le fit craquer et il expliqua le cadeau posthume de Remus, tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien révéler, y compris à Ron ou à Ginny. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il expliqua sa décision:

« C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, pour faire mon deuil... et je sais que s'ils sont au courant, ils ne me laisseront pas en paix. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... »

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction vis-à-vis de Ginny, de Ron et d'elle, Hermione acquiesça, afin de le laisser retrouver une vie à son rythme, comptant néanmoins en parler à quelqu'un dès qu'elle aurait réfléchi à la situation.

Hermione transplana de nouveau au Terrier, où Molly l'attendait de pied ferme. Ginny et Ron étaient eux aussi partis à sa recherche, chacun dans des lieux importants aux yeux d'Harry. Quand Hermione apparut, Molly comprit que la jeune fille avait trouvé Harry. Quand elle lui demanda pourtant des explications, Hermione lui répondit simplement:

« Je suis désolée, Harry n'était pas là. »

Molly n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien qu'Hermione lui mentait, mais préférait attendre d'en savoir plus avant d'intervenir.

Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry s'était de nouveau penché, à peine réveillé, vers la Pensine. Il décida inconsciemment de se laisser porter vers n'importe lequel des souvenirs qui lui serait proposés: l'ordre ne comptait plus à ses yeux. Il voulait juste y retourner, quoiqu'il puisse y découvrir.

**A suivre**

Le chantage est en marche: sans review, pas de suite! ;)

La taille des chapitres va varier beaucoup selon la longueur du souvenir à chaque fois... donc certains chapitres seront assez courts (enfin pas plus courts que celui-ci par exemple je pense) et d'autres beaucoup plus longs... mais encore une fois, tout dépend des reviews!)

Le chapitre n'a pas été totalement relu, car pas de réponses de mes bêta, donc excusez les fautes et les phrases lourdes si vous en trouvez!


End file.
